Hog Rider
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Having tamed the fierce leaping hog, the Hog Rider punishes those who hide behind their puny walls! Fueled by Dark Elixir , these warriors have never known defeat!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Its appearance is a tough, strong, dark-skinned man riding a hog. **He is a mortal troop and can be created in multiple numbers like normal troops. **Because of his boar he can jump over walls, giving the user a great advantage over the enemy base. **Although it has high damage per second and high hitpoints, it only takes 5 minutes to train. **The Hog Rider has a hammer-like weapon that can do good damage. **Hog Riders make good distractions when deploying other units such as Archers. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **He can be used to jump over any level Walls, rendering them ineffective against Hog Riders. Note that while this allows Hog Riders free access to what lies behind the wall, it does not open up gaps for other troops to move through. If the Hog Riders need the support of other ground troops, you will still need to deploy Wall Breakers in order to assist them. **The Hog Rider could potentially be used in a fashion similar to Barbarians, i.e. a "Hog Rider Rush", without requiring Wall Breakers to break Walls. However, this would likely be a poor tradeoff of resources, as a large raid of Hog Riders would cost a significant amount of Dark Elixir. **Hog Riders are very capable of acting as distracting troops like Giants; they have nearly as much health as a similar-level Giant, move twice as fast and do considerably more damage (and only take up one more housing space). They do not specifically target defensive structures, however, so they may get sidetracked on resource buildings, but their wall-jumping capability can offset this drawback. **When used en masse they can be extremely effective offensive troops. **Note that Hog Riders that are deployed from your Clan Castle have somehow lost the ability to jump over walls. *'Defensive Strategy' **Defending against Hog Riders is tricky, as wall placement becomes irrelevant when dealing with them. However, the fact that they can jump over a wall and attack a defense means that they may leave their ground support behind (Barbarians, etc.), as they will not be able to follow. This will allow your interior defenses to concentrate on the Hog Riders. Also, Hog Riders do not have a preferred target, so placing non-defensive structures near your turrets may attract the Hog Riders' attention away from more important targets. **Although the Hog Rider is certainly not a liability on defense, the fact that defensive troops are unimpeded by walls negates the primary advantage of the Hog Rider. They essentially become speedy (albeit slightly stronger) Giants that take up more housing space in the Clan Castle. Given that every level of Clan Castle can hold one more Giant than it can Hog Riders (6 Giants at maximum level as opposed to 5 Hog Riders), it is generally preferred to use Giants (or other offensive troops) in their place. ---- *'Trivia' **The Hog Rider is bare-chested, wearing only a brown leather loincloth, a red belt and a pair of leather sandals. He has two large golden wristbands and a gold earring. His mount is a boar, about 1.5 times its Rider's size; he rides holding a brown leather bridle which is looped around the boar's tusks. **At level 5 he acquires a hammer with gold spikes, and his mohawk turns red, making it similar to that of a level 5 Goblin. **Though the Hog Rider appears in many ways to be a mounted barbarian warrior, unlike the Barbarian the Hog Rider's teeth appear to be in perfect condition. **He has more than a passing a resemblance to "Mr. T". **Added in the March 12th 2013 update. **Hog Riders bounce in the air when their camp is tapped. **You can have a maximum of 36 Hog Riders at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 41 if you include the 5 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **He is the only ground troop able to jump over walls without using a spell. ***'Exception': Donated Hog Riders will not jump over walls. (April 17, 2013 update fixed this glitch.) **They have a similar body build to the Barbarian. **The Hog Rider was the last of the Dark Elixir Troops to be unveiled on the Clash of Clans Facebook Page. **The level 3 and 4 Hog Riders are on the video below. Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops